familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin, Connecticut
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Connecticut | subdivision_type2 = NECTA | subdivision_name2 = Norwich-New London | subdivision_type3 = Region | subdivision_name3 = Southeastern Connecticut | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1786 | government_type = Selectman-town meeting | leader_title = First selectman | leader_name = Richard L. Matters | unit_pref = Imperial | area_total_km2 = 50.8 | area_total_sq_mi = 19.6 | area_land_km2 = 50.5 | area_land_sq_mi = 19.5 | area_water_km2 = 0.2 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 | elevation_m = 96 | elevation_ft = 315 | population_total = 1922 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 06254 | area_code = 860 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 09-29910 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0213431 | website = }} Franklin is a town in New London County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 1,922 at the 2010 census. The town includes the village of North Franklin. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.36%, is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,835 people, 687 households, and 528 families residing in the town. The population density was 94.0 people per square mile (36.3/km²). There were 711 housing units at an average density of 36.4 per square mile (14.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.98% White, 0.71% African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.05% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.20% of the population. There were 687 households out of which 33.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.7% were married couples living together, 6.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.1% were non-families. 18.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.04. In the town, the population was spread out with 24.1% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 27.4% from 45 to 64, and 12.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 103.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $62,083, and the median income for a family was $68,478. Males had a median income of $45,197 versus $31,492 for females. The per capita income for the town was $25,477. About 1.1% of families and 2.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.3% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Emergency services Police Due to the size of Franklin, there is no police department. Instead, the town has a partnership with the Connecticut State Police (Troop K) to provide coverage in case of an emergency.http://www.cga.ct.gov/2011/rpt/2011-R-0194.htm Fire Department Franklin's volunteer fire department is led by Chief Mark Nall. The all-volunteer department provides fire, rescue, and emergency services to the town.http://www.mainelementhosting.com/franklin/default.asp?contentID=515 Notable locations *Ashbel Woodward House - built in 1835 and added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1992. Notable people *Lafayette S. Foster (1806–1880), United States senator and Connecticut Supreme Court judge; born in Franklin *Uriah Tracy (1755–1807), patriot, congressman, U.S. senator, and first person interred in the Congressional Cemetery; born in town *Orsamus H. Marshall (1813-1884), former Chancellor of University of Buffalo References External links *Town of Franklin official website Category:Franklin, Connecticut Category:Towns in New London County, Connecticut Category:Towns in Connecticut